Satisfaction
by WaTaNaBeSaWa
Summary: After Sakura and Itachi left, what has happened to them? Rated M, means lemon and means enjoy. P.S this will be my first M rated story so please be nice and it wont be a oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Satisfaction**

Finally getting out from the airplane, a beautiful woman was clinging to a handsome man for her dear life because she was stumbling. Or the man was refusing to let go of her because they were more like arguing.

"Itachi, you can let go now." Sakura said with a tired expression.

"No."

"Itachi!"

"I said no, Sakura. I can see the way how you're stumbling and how tired you are. If you have only listened to me and ate something when we were in the airplane, you wouldn't be in this condition right now." Itachi told her with a stern voice and thightened his hold on Sakura's waist and shoulder. Sakura opened her mouth to object.

"But Ita-Kyaaa!" She sqealed because suddenly Itachi picked her up as bridal style and started to carry her.

"I told you that you won't, then why do you keep insisting. You know that it won't work on me. This is your punishment. If you are embarresed then stop causing a ruckus about it." From her embarresment Sakura immediately stopped whining and hide her face with her hands because the people that were looking at them awing(?) and whispering eachother about love after seeing them. Finally stepping out of the airport, their driver opened the car's back door. Itachi bend down to set Sakura on the car seat. Sakura slid more into the car, giving Itachi some space to sit, blush still on her face.

When they arrived in front of the building of their apartment, Itachi and Sakura got out the car. Itachi took the luggages to carry them inside. Sakura insisted on helping him but once again, was denied. Sakura pouted and suddenly an idea formed in her mind. She dug her hand into Itachi's pocket. Itachi was startled, looking at Sakura with a suprised face. Sakura smiled sweetly back at him and took out the keys. She started to walk to their apartement with fast steps. Unlocking the door, she opened it. Going in, she stood right next to it and held it for him.

"Thank you." Itachi said to Sakura when he was entering the house. Sakura smiled.

"You're welcome." She said before closing the door. The two entered the living room and Itachi put the two suitcases with a 'thud'. Throwing himself to the sofa, he groaned from exhaustion. Sakura sat in front of him, to an armchair. Itachi opened his eyes to look at her. Furrowing her eyebrows while massaging her neck, she looked so 'sexy' to Itachi. Feeling hot, Itachi got up and walked towards his suitcase. He turned his face to Sakura.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said. Sakura opened her eyes to look at him.

"Okay then, I'll go after you." She answered. Itachi nodded, grabbing his suitcase he walked towards his room. He took out a shampoo, towel and some new clothes for himself. Going into the bathroom, he stripped from his clothes and got under the warm, steamy water. Feeling the water massage his skin, his thoughts moved to Sakura. Feeling his heart beat painfully from the excitement, he leaned to the wall and a smirk formed on his lips. Finally! Finally, Sakura was going to be his. After a long, painful time he was going to claim her as his. Waking up from her useless dream, she had finally managed to see his brother's real face. And now, he will make Sakura see how he loves her, how he craves her. Remembering her position in the living room, he felt hot one more time. Her tired, slightly sweat covered face, rustled clothes, hiked up skirt and her messy sitting style was so inviting. He felt his member was hardening. Shaking his head he grabbed himself and started to stroke it. 'No.' He tought, 'I musn't make a move on her from the very start.'. As he pumped himself harder, the images of Sakura lying under him and moaning his name came across. While riding him she was pinching her nipple and massaging her pussy, moaning from the blinding pleasure while saliva was dripping from her jaw. Moving her hips forth and back, she bend forward and started to chew Itachi's nipple. Groaning from Sakura's actions, Itachi grabbed her hips painfully -digging his nails into her skin- and pumped into her with full force. Sliding his one arm to her waist, her grabbed her face with his other hand. Starting to lick her saliva, he found her lips and gave her a forceful kiss. His tongue feeling her teeth, playing with her tongue mercilessly, biting and sucking on it, their saliva was mixing and flowing erotically between their mouths. This fantasy of Itachi's made him kneel and pump himself faster. His brows furrowed and his hard breaths became pants as he neared the edge. Giving himself last pumps, he came to his hand while hissing Sakura's name. Opening his eyes, he sat down into the bathtube and looked at his hand. His cum was flowing down to his arm and the was a lot of cum pooled in the bathtube. Compared to last two years, this time he had came hard and he knew why. Because under the same roof, Sakura was with him. Opening the water he got under it and started to clean himself from his cum.

Getting out of the tube, Itachi dried himself and put on his clothes. Making sure that everything was in the order, he turned to the door and opened it. But as he opened it, he met a Sakura that was **ONLY **in a towel. Seeing him topless, Sakura blushed.

"What took you so long?" she asked in a small voice. Seeing her in that state Itachi's cheeks reddened too.

"Ah- thats because…After I got under the hot water it made me relaxed and I…you know…*sigh* Go ahead." He moved away from the door and pointed the empty bathroom. Nodding shyly, Sakura went into it and closed the door. Sighing, Itachi walked towards his room. Trowing himself into his bed he put his arm under his head. Closing his eyes, he tried to sleep.

After 15 minutes, he heard his door open. Opening his one eye, he looked at the door. He saw Sakura enter and she was **ONLY **in a towel. Wanting to ask why she was here, he immediately stopped himself. Looking at her with the corner of his eye, he saw her towel pooling around her feet, taking his breath away. She was so beautiful. Her pale skin looked so smooth and her wet pink hair was covering her breasts. Closing her lower region with one of her hands, which was so much pain for Itachi. As her other hand rested on top of her shoulder, she watched herself. Then he understood that she was in his room by mistake. Slowly, getting off of his bed, he approached her and embraced her from behind. Looking at her shocked and embarresed face on the mirror, he whispered inte her ear:

"What are you doing in my room princess?" Hearing that, Sakura looked around and gasped.

"I-I –gulp- I t-thought it was my room." Sakura said in an embarresed voice and tried to free herself. Hugging her tightly, Itachi removed her hair from her neck.

"Stay still." He told her, his hot breath hitting her neck. Sakura shivered. Removing her hands from her body, Itachi's hands started to travel on her body while his eyes were glued on her beautiful curves. Losing himself in the woman in his arms, he started to kiss her neck affectionally.

"You're so beautiful." Itachi whispered into her ear. Letting go of her, he picked up the fallen towel and wrapped it around her.

"Get dressed. We're going to the beach. We'll find a restaurant and eat there." He said with a smile while pushing an embarresed Sakura gently out of his room. Nodding, Sakura went towards her room with fast steps. Closing her door, Sakura let the gloom take over her. What the hell was she thinking, barging into his room like that? Sighing, she opened her closet and looked for some suitable clothes.

Sitting on the sofa and waiting impatiently for Sakura, Itachi got up and started to go back and forth. Not taking it anymore, he made a move to exit the living room. Then suddenly Sakura appeared in front of him. Suprised by her sudden appereance he took a couple of steps back and he was umm… How to say it? Thrilled? Charmed? Those words may be suitable but couldn't really describe the woman infront of him, because she was definitely gorgeous. She wore just a white dress, matching flats, a silver flower shaped necklace and put on only lip gloss. To him, she was an angel. An angel that came to save him from the meaningless life he had. And she really did. Then, Sakura's voice took him out of his trance.

"Umm… Itachi? How do I look you think? Not so-"

"No, not at all. You look very beautiful right now. Since you are ready, shall we go?" He took Sakura's hand and led her to her door. Sakura nodded and smiled shyly.

I am so sorry for the long wait and thank you for waiting. I would like to introduce you my precious seque! I wanted to make it a long oneshot but it would take a lot of my time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

P.S. I have changed the locations in this story. Instead of States, it is going to be in Japan. Since the characters are Japanese, they will remain in Japan.


End file.
